Jealous
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: "Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama pemuda itu."/"Kenapa?"/"Harusnya kau tahu aku menyukaimu."/SasoSaku, Gaje, Abal, OOC, AU. RnR? :)


_**Daisuki!**_

 **© Miss Hyuuga Hatake**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Drabble**

 **Rated :** **T**

 **Akasuna Sasori** **x Haruno Sakura**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **OOC, abal, gaje, typos, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akasuna Sasori mendengus pelan, kembali menatap buku di depannya dan mencoba fokus membaca barisan kalimat dalam buku itu. Tapi lagi-lagi suara tawa itu membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Menggeram pelan, Sasori melirik pasangan yang duduk di salah satu bangku di perpustakaan. Keningnya berkerut kala melihat si gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak tertawa geli sedangkan si pemuda hanya memasang wajah datar. Oh sial, pasangan itu terlihat kontras dan –sebenarnya Sasori enggan mengakuinya, tapi mereka terlihat serasi. Menyebalkan sekali.

" _Oh, aku pernah membaca yang itu. Bagus sekali."_

Suara si gadis terdengar. Dan Sasori merengut tak suka saat mendengar nada riang dalam bicara gadis itu tadi—hey, gadis itu tidak pernah berbicara seriang itu kepadanya!

Oh, oke—kalian ingin tahu siapa gadis itu? Namanya Haruno Sakura, dan dia _teman_ Sasori—sebenarnya Sasori malu untuk mengakui bahwa perasaannya pada gadis itu lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Gadis itu terlalu cuek, bahkan untuk menyadari perasaan Sasori padanya. Dan sialnya lagi, si Uchiha Sasuke –pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang tengah bersama Sakura sekarang- sepertinya tahu dan pemuda itu juga sepertinya berniat membuat Sasori cemburu. Oh, lihat saja bagaimana caranya melirik dengan menyebalkan ke arah Sasori dan bagaimana caranya berbicara hingga membuat gadis itu terkikik-kikik tidak jelas.

Oke, ini sudah cukup. Sasori tidak mau dia mendadak marah-marah di perpustakaan dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri hanya karena melihat dua orang menyebalkan itu.

Sasori bangkit dari bangkunya dengan agak kasar, membuat kursinya bergeser ke belakang dengan suara yang agak keras. Mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya, Sasori hendak melangkah keluar saat sebuah suara terdengar.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Sasori- _kun_?" Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura yang balas menatapnya bingung. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Hn. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca di sini kalau kau terus tertawa dengan suara keras seperti itu."

Sakura meringis mendengar kata-kata Sasori sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian gadis itu ikut bangkit, "Baiklah... aku akan ikut kau pulang." Tatapan Sakura beralih pada Sasuke, tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu, "Aku pulang dulu, Sasuke- _senpai_... _jaa ne_!"

Dan Sasori menyesal melihat adegan itu yang malah semakin membuatnya uring-uringan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya kau dekat dengan pemuda itu." akhirnya Sasori bersuara setelah mereka menaiki tangga menuju flat mereka yang berada di lantai dua. Sakura menoleh, menatap pemuda berambut merah itu sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Kami dulu berada di SMA yang sama, dan dia adalah _senpai_ yang baik."

Ugh—Sasori mendengus dalam hati. Harusnya dia tidak berkata seperti itu tadi karena jawaban Sakura selanjutnya hanya semakin membuatnya panas. Menghela napas dengan kesal, Sasori sengaja menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras saat pemuda itu sudah sampai di depan pintu flatnya. Sementara Sakura yang berada di sampingnya hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Sudah sampai." Pemuda itu begumam pelan sembari mengeluarkan kunci flatnya dari saku celananya. Sakura menatap pemuda itu sejenak sebelum kemudian menuju flatnya sendiri yang terletak persis di samping flat Sasori.

"Kau tahu," Sasori memutar kuncinya hingga menimbulkan suara 'klik' sebelum kemudian menoleh menatap Sakura, "Aku tidak suka melihatmu akrab dengan pemuda itu."

Kata-kata Sasori membuat Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap pemuda itu, mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, "Kenapa?"

Sasori merengut. Gadis ini masih tanya kenapa? Oh, jangan buat Sasori tertawa!

"Karena aku tidak suka melihatmu bersamanya."

"Kenapa?"

 _Grr!_ —Sasori menggeram dalam hati. Ayolah, apa dia harus dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Sakura dan dia benci melihat Sakura dekat dengan pemuda lain? Itu memalukan!

"Ah!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Sasori tersentak pelan, menatap gadis itu yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan aku-tahu-apa-maksudmu. Sasori menelan ludahnya pelan. Semudah itukah ekspresinya terbaca?

"Kau pasti iri karena Sasuke- _senpai_ lebih tampan darimu, iya kan?" Sakura terkikik pelan setelah mengatakannya, sementara Sasori hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Hey, siapa bilang Sasori iri pada Sasuke? Sasori bahkan yakin kalau dia sepuluh kali lebih tampan dari pemuda sialan itu.

"Tsk, lupakan." Sasori kembali mendengus, melangkah masuk ke dalam flatnya sambil bergumam, "Harusnya kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Dasar."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, emerald-nya menatap Sasori yang bersiap menutup pintu flatnya.

"Kau apa?" suara Sakura membuat gerakan Sasori menutup pintu flatnya terhenti. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" Sakura berpindah berdiri di depan Sasori, menatap pemuda itu tak percaya. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?" Sasori berusaha memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, meski sekarang jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Oh, jangan bilang kalau—

"Aku mendengarmu mengatakannya tadi. Kau bilang kau menyukaiku. Benarkah itu?"

—Sakura mendengar gumamannya tadi. Ah, sial. Apakah Sasori menggumamkannya sekeras itu?

Mengusap tengkuknya gugup, Sasori jadi salah tingkah. Aih, benar-benar memalukan. Pemuda itu baru saja membuka mulut hendak menjawab saat tiba-tiba Sakura menerjangnya—memeluknya erat membuat Sasori nyaris terjatuh kalau saja pemuda itu tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Eh? Sakura—"

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga, Sasori- _kun_! Kau tahu, aku sudah dari dulu menunggumu untuk mengatakannya!" Sakura berteriak, sedikit tidak jelas karena gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Sasori. Mungkin, Sakura terlalu gembira.

Sasori mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Eh?"

"Kau tahu—" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasori lekat, membuat pemuda itu sedikit salah tingkah, "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukaiku... tapi karena kau itu menyebalkan, aku jadi agak ragu. Dan sekarang kau benar-benar mengatakannya! Ah, aku senang sekali!"

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Jadi, Sakura sudah tahu kalau Sasori menyukainya tapi gadis itu pura-pura tidak tahu dan membuat Sasori uring-uringan karena kedekatannya dengan pemuda lain? Lucu sekali!

Sasori mendengus pelan, membuka mulut siap untuk menceramahi Sakura. Namun Sakura lebih dulu bersuara, membuat Sasori menelan kembali kata-katanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasori- _kun_..."

Oh, seandainya Sakura mengatakannya dari dulu, Sasori tidak perlu marah-marah seperti tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E N D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Oke, saya tau ini fict-nya agak aneh XD dan ini fict pernah saya publish di facebook, jadi maaf kalau ada yang sudah membaca :D okeee daripada saya kebanyakan ngomong, mending langsung review aja ;)**_


End file.
